


Lifeline: Detroit (Part 1)

by Dandanyami



Series: Lifeline [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Management, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Best Friend Phichit, Comforting Phichit Chulanont, Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Crushing Yuri, Drag Queen Yuuri, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, PTSD, PTSD Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri, Rape/Non-con Elements, They are getting help, This is secret life of Yuuri, Yakov and Lilia are still married, Yuuri has a shoe collection, Yuuri in high heels, angry tiger friend, best friend chris, rape revovery, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandanyami/pseuds/Dandanyami
Summary: Depois de falhar miseravelmente no GPF, Yuuri afogou suas dores em champanhe. Isso levou ao que Victor se refere como a melhor e a pior noite de sua vida ... uma noite em que ele encontrou sua vida e amor e quase o perdeu também. Esta é uma história de recuperação de estupro. É também uma história de amor e amizade.Nota: Eu me recuso a entrar em detalhes gráficos na cena de estupro porque não tenho vontade de glorificar a violação como sexo.Esta história é difícil, mas você vê todos os triunfos quando Yuuri encontra seu caminho de volta da escuridão em que ele desapareceu. Há muita fofura para equilibrar a angústia também.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lifeline: Detroit (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333895) by [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea). 



> Notas da autora:
> 
> Este primeiro capítulo Yuuri está saindo de uma situação de estupro. Se isso é um gatilho para você, saiba que é um capítulo difícil.
> 
> Esta história começa em Sochi, no final do banquete.
> 
> NOVA NOTA: eu odeio mesmo ter que dizer isso. Se você está no fandom, você já sabe que nossos protagonistas são homossexuais. Se você tiver um problema com isso, siga em frente. Eu moderarei seu discurso de ódio fora daqui sem escrúpulos. Não é bem vindo. O resto, espero que você ame essa história tanto quanto eu.
> 
> Notas da tradutora:
> 
> Essa é uma tradução para Português Brasileiro de Lifeline, a original se encontra aqui: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10333895/chapters/22843178
> 
> Eu escolhi traduzir essa incrível história porque eu passei pelo mesmo que Yuuri e me identifiquei com muitos problemas que ele passo ao longo dessa história, é realmente incrível e vale a pena a leitura.
> 
> Essa fanfic está dividida em três partes,a primeira se passará em Detroit, a segunda em Hasetsu e a terceira em St. Peterburg, a primeira parte vai ter no total de 55 Capítulos. Boa leitura <3

A consciência agitada revela seus pensamentos. Trevas. Não, sombras. Sua percepção começa a se alargar lentamente. Não pode se mover.   _Grito_ . Sem som. Dor. Como mãos de alguém. Vozes abafadas.   _Preciso gritar. Por que minha voz não funciona?_   As pernas se moveram. Pressão. Alongamento. Alguém por dentro. Mãos de outro. Mais dor. A porta fecha. Silêncio.

 

Uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos. A eternidade se prolonga em sua infinita lentidão. Os dedos começaram a se mover. Limite. Ele move sua cabeça. Puxando como sobrancelhas, ele olha para o objeto ofensivo forçando seus olhos e se concentrarem. Puxando como mãos para cima, ele usa os dentes para afrouxar o nó. Mãos finalmente livres, ele levanta o objeto. Isso é ... sua gravata? Ele joga com desgosto. Ele se empurra. Dor. Tenta ficar de pé. Seus pés o traem. Os dedos se escovam contra uma superfície fria. Telefone. 

 

Abrindo uma tela, ele tentou falar. Nada. Pressionando o aplicativo de mensagem, uma primeira mensagem se abre.   _Victor. Está certo. Ele colocou seu número de telefone para antes de sair do banquete._   Ele se concentra no que dizer. 

 

**_Me A jud e_ **

 

Enviar.

 

Esperando.

 

Resposta.

 

**_Yuuri? O que está errado? Onde está você?_ **

 

 _Yuuri. Esse é o meu nome. Onde?_   Olhando no torno de alguma pista, ele viu o telefone do hotel. Puxando para baixo, ele leu os números na ID.

 

**_703_ **

 

**_No meu caminho!_ **

 

Esperando.

 

A porta abre. 

 

Vozes.

 

"Chris! Ele está aqui! Yuuri, o que ... oh, meu Deus! Yuuri, estou aqui.

 

Yuuri olhou para os olhos azuis cerúleos.   _Como os olhos são tão puros de cor azul? Rodeado por asas prateadas? Como ... como um anjo._   Yuuri abre uma boca para falar. Nada sai. Alcançando suas mãos, ele aperta. Segurando esses olhos azuis, ele implora.   _Você pode me ouvir? Socorro. Eu preciso de ajuda._

 

"Eu liguei para a polícia, Victor. Eles estão em um caminho de uma ambulância. Eles disseram para ficar aqui. O hotel está enviando segurança para proteger a sala." 

 

"Eu vou ligar para Yakov. Yuuri, este é Chris. Preciso da minha mão, mas ele segurará o seu até que eu possa retomá-lo. OK?"

 

 _Chris. Lembro-me dele agora._   Olhos verdes olharam para ele ao lado do azul. Ele segurou a mão do outro. "Tudo vai ficar bem", Chris murmurou com uma voz calmante. "Estamos recebendo ajuda. Apenas aguente. "Ele fez. Apertado a mão dele. Voz em segundo plano. Victor. Yuuri virou a cabeça para vê-lo. Voz urgente.

 

"Yakov! Você precisa encontrar o Celestino. Seu patinador foi atacado. "Pausa. "Quarto 703. A polícia foi chamada." Outra pausa. "Chris está comigo." Pausa longa. "Sim, bem, vamos mantê-lo a salvo, então nos preocuparemos com o controle de danos." "Concordo".

 

Victor se desconectou e voltou ao seu lado. "Seu treinador está a caminho". Yuuri soltou a mão de Chris e pegou Victor para segurá-lo. "Não se preocupe. Eu estou ficando aqui. Não vou deixar você".

 

Olhos castanhos cheios de medo mantidos em olhos protetores azuis. Mesmo quando outros entraram no espaço, ele não se virou. Ele deixou Chris lidar com os outros.

 

Uma polícia caiu ao lado dele. Alguém falou em russo, suavizando uma voz, mas Yuuri não conseguiu compreender as palavras. Ele manteve os olhos de Victor e Victor traduziu. "Eles estão dizendo que uma ambulância está a caminho. Eles querem saber se você conhece seu atacante".

 

Yuuri lentamente balançou a cabeça quando como palavras se infiltraram. Victor fez uma pergunta de próxima. "Você pode reconhecê-los?" Novamente Yuuri sacudiu a cabeça. Victor ergueu os olhos e disse algo em russo ao oficial. Então uma maca entrou na cena e os paramédicos tentaram que afastar Victor. Um gemido gutural escapou dos lábios de Yuuri. Os olhos de Victor se arregalaram com um dor que ele ouviu naquele som e ele fortaleceu seu aperto nas mãos da morena. "Você vai ter que trabalhar em torno de mim", afirmou repetindo firmemente em russo em benefício dos trabalhadores. 

 

Outra comoção e os dois treinadores entraram na sala. "Quem é você?", Exigiu um dos oficiais. Os treinadores se identificaram. Celestino foi apresentado para o lado de Yuuri. 

 

"Yuuri. Nós cuidaremos de você. Tudo vai ficar bem." A respiração do italiano apanhou quando o patinador balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente e uma lágrima escorregou no canto.

 

"Ele não falou desde que chegamos. Só tivemos gestos", explicou Victor ao treinador. Virando-se para Yuuri, ele respondeu: "Tenho que entregá-lo ao seu treinador". A mão do jovem apertou em torno dele. "Eu quero ficar com você, Yuuri, mas não posso tomar as decisões necessárias para você. Seu treinador terá que andar na ambulância." Yuuri ainda estava apertadondo. Alcançando uma outra mão, ele alisou o cabelo da morena. "Você confia em mim? "O menino acenou com a cabeça." Eu seguirei um táxi depois que eu termino com uma polícia. Ok? "O moreno o olhou nos olhos por um longo tempo antes que ele finalmente assentiu com a cabeça e soltou. Os paramédicos começaram a manobrar uma maca para a sala e na direção ao elevador. Celestino seguiu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yakov colocou uma mão no ombro de Victor. Ele acabou de responder a uma série de perguntas da polícia. Yakov traduziu para Chris para outro policial. Eles estavam esperando o treinador de Chris antes de telefonarem para um táxi. "Eu irei com você para o hospital".

 

"Obrigado, Yakov. Eu não deveria ter deixado ele subir sozinho ao seu quarto. Eu deveria ter certeza de que era um seguro seguro".

 

"Vitya, não é sua culpa".

 

"Eu sinto que tenho um pouco de culpa".

 

Ele sentiu um braço escorrer ao redor dele e vir virou para ver Chris. "Se for esse o caso, então nós dois deveríamos assumir essa culpa, Victor. Mas Yuuri escapou de nós. Caso contrário, teríamos escoltado para o quarto dele.

 

Victor baixou a cabeça contra o ombro de seu amigo. Outro homem entrou na sala e Chris acenou seu treinador. Ele rapidamente discutiu o que aconteceu naquela noite. O treinador dirigiu-se a Yakov para discutir o controle de danos. Finalmente, com um plano de jogo no lugar, Yakov guiou Victor da sala e até o elevador. Chris pareceu rasgado, mas finalmente renunciou à tarefa de atender Yuuri para o amigo. "Me mande uma mensagem ou ligue-me com qualquer novidade." Eu sei que você precisa de ajuda ".

 

"É claro", respondeu Victor.

 

Yakov já tinha um táxi esperando e logo eles estavam a caminho do hospital. Uma vez que chegaram, encontraram rapidamente Celestino. "Yuuri está sendo examinado agora. Eles disseram algo sobre um exame de corpo e delito*. E-Eu sempre treinei patinadores masculinos. Nunca tive que lidar com ... "Sua voz desapareceu quando ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Yakov assumiu o conforto do outro treinador, distraindo-o com o plano de controle de danos. Victor observou a porta para a sala de exames. 

 

A porta se abriu e o médico começou a conversar com Celestino. Victor ouviu e esperou as palavras que lhe permitiam ir ao outro homem. Finalmente, o médico permitiu dois visitantes. Yakov declarou calmamente que ficaria lá fora, enquanto Victor estava a meio caminho da porta.

 

Yuuri estava vestido com um vestido de hospital de pano e parecia pequena enquanto olhava para o teto. Seus olhos cintilaram quando se virou para ver a aproximação de Victor. Quando Victor entrou em seu alcance, as mãos agarraram a mão dele. "Estou aqui", Victor tranquilizou, alisando o cabelo para trás. Os olhos castanhos seguraram o dele. Nenhuma palavra encontrou seu caminho até a superfície, mas ele manteve os olhos de Victor dispostos a entender. 

 

Celestino deslizou para o outro lado e colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro de Yuuri. "Eu reorganizei nossos vôos, Yuuri. Fomos mudados para a primeira classe para lhe dar mais espaço." Celestino encontrou o olhar de Victor. Este era um dos detalhes que Yakov tinha trabalhado com ele. Victor havia afirmado que, se o dinheiro fosse um problema, ele cobriria os custos. Yuuri passou os olhos para Celestino e finalmente o reconheceu com um aceno de cabeça. 

 

"Você tem meu número, Yuuri. Entre em contato comigo a qualquer hora, dia ou noite. Se eu não responder de imediato, assim que eu sair do gelo, "as palavras de Victor derramaram sobre ele e se acomodaram no patinador mais novo. Yuuri ergueu a mão livre com incerteza e tentativamente tocou o rosto de Victor.   _Merda! Quando eu comecei a chorar?_   Ele sentiu a mão do outro secar suas lágrimas.   _Isso foi o contrário do que deveria ser._   Ele deveria estar tranquilizando o outro homem.

 

Finalmente, os documentos de liberação foram apresentados e assinados. O resultado do exame e entrega a polícia e outros resultados são bem-vindos ao médico de Yuuri em Detroit. Tanto Victor quanto Celestino escoltaram o jovem e Yakov já teve um táxi esperando. Ele subiu no banco da frente, permitindo que os outros dois se instalassem de cada lado de Yuuri nas costas. Quando o táxi puxou para longe, Victor olhou pela janela para a quebra do dia, nuvens de prata e inverno enchendo no horizonte. Cinzento. Muito apropriado para as emoções tormentosas que cada passoa mantinha nas profundezas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor continua a ir até Yuuri, mesmo com um oceano entre eles.

Makkachin correu para cumprimentar Victor quando ele chegou em casa. Seu babá de cachorro e cuidador de casa olhou para cima de seu caderno de desenhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Victor. "Viagem ruim?"

 

"Você poderia dizer isso." Ele caiu ao lado do outro homem e espiou o caderno de desenhos. "O que você está desenhando?"

 

"Estou trabalhando nas peças que você encomendou antes de sair. Estudos sobre patinadores artísticos. Eles ficarão bons neste espaço ".

 

"São os meus velhos patins?"

 

"Sim. Eu olhei o armário que você sugeriu para a inspiração. Estes parecem significativos e sua idade tem um senso de história ".

 

"Você encontrou alguma coisa nessas fotos antigas?"

 

"Algumas, mas para ser honesto, suas expressões não têm sinceridade. Eu gostaria de trazer minha câmera para a pista enquanto você está praticando. "

 

"Claro. Devemos fazer depois a noite, ou cedo antes que os outros chegam ".

 

"As noites vão funcionar melhor para mim. Como você sabe, eu sou uma coruja noturna. "

 

Victor acenou com a cabeça em direção ao amigo enquanto se esticava para trás. "Sasha, quanto tempo faz desde que nós namoramos?"

 

"Pelo menos quatro anos. Eu ainda estava na faculdade na época. Ficar aqui me ajudou a reduzir minhas despesas e fez o meu último ano acessível ".

 

"Por que não funcionou?"

 

"Você não me deixou aprofundar. Nós decidimos que funcionamos melhor como amigos. Eu acho que o mesmo pode ser dito sobre você e aquele patinador Chris ".

 

"Pelo menos nós permanecemos amigos".

 

Sasha estudou o outro pensativo. "O que aconteceu, Victor?"

 

Victor virou os olhos para o outro momentaneamente antes de voltar o olhar para o teto. "Eu não estava lá para um amigo quando ele mais precisava de mim. Cheguei o mais rápido possível, mas ... Não consigo abandonar a culpa ".

 

"É ... o seu amigo está bem?" 

 

"Eu não sei", murmurou Victor com honestidade.

 

"Eu sei que o mundo vê você como superficial ou frívolo, Victor, mas eu sei que você é fervorosamente protetor de seus amigos. Talvez você precise aceitar que nem sempre pode estar lá para todos ".

 

"Mas eu quero estar lá para ele agora, e ele está no outro lado da merda do oceano".

 

Os olhos de Sasha se arregalaram. Victor raramente usava palavrões e quando escorregou, as emoções inundaram. "Então o que você vai fazer?"

 

Conhecendo o olhar de seu amigo, ele respondeu: "Aguardar uma chance".

 

 

* * *

 

 

Os nacionais estavam se aproximando e Victor patinava distraidamente na pista. Yakov entendeu, mas ainda o frustrou. Seus comandos não funcionaram como no passado. Depois da pista limpa, Victor voltou a entrar no gelo sombrio e deslizou através mais uma vez. 

 

Sasha o encontrou mais de uma vez e tirou algumas fotos. No entanto os que capturaram o olho do artista, foram os pensamentos agitados ao longo da pista. A tristeza o abalou. Ele odiava ver seu ex-amante nesta condição.

 

Victor enviou uma mensagem após mensagem para Yuuri para perguntar sobre ele, para abrir as linhas de comunicação. Yuuri permaneceu em silêncio. Acompanhando as notícias de patinação, ele soube que Yuuri havia se retirado dos Nacionais. Isso significava que era responsabilidade da JSF decidir se ele poderia competir em 4CCs e muldial*. Claro, isso também dependia se Yuuri poderia ou não competir. 

 

Por impulso, ele ligou para o celular de Yuuri depois que uma semana passou. O telefone tocou várias vezes quando uma voz desconhecida o cumprimentou. "Olá? Victor?"

 

"Sim. Quem é?"

 

"Phichit, companheiro de quarto de Yuuri", ele identificou. "Podemos conversar?"

 

"Por favor. Como ele está? O que está acontecendo?"

 

"Bem ... ele basicamente está desligado." Silencio na outra extremidade e depois um leve sussurro. "Desculpa. Yuuri tem dificuldade em abandonar seu telefone. Isso se tornou uma linha de vida para ele. Suas mensagens não são ignoradas, Victor. Ele é apenas ... bem, ele tem problemas para responder a eles. Ele ainda não encontrou suas palavras ".

 

Victor considerou isso um momento antes de perguntar: "Além de suas palavras, ele está respondendo a sua volta? Cuidado diário? Patinação?"

 

"Ele não voltou à pista. Honestamente, não posso fazê-lo sair da casa. Eu tenho um amigo comum que fica com ele quando eu vou a aula ou a praticar, mas, bem, Yuuri não se sente confortável com ele. Ele fica agitado e se retira para o quarto dele.

 

"Eu tenho lido artigos sobre sobrevivência de estupro e TEPT*. Eu quero ajudar."

 

"Continue a falar com ele, por favor. A única fuga de vida que vejo nele é quando você envia uma mensagem. Ele está tentando encontrar suas palavras, Victor. Eu sei que ele está. "

 

"Você pode me deixar falar com ele? Eu sei que ele não pode responder, mas talvez minha voz ajude. "

 

"Certo. Um momento. "Uma mexida e um barulho agudo no fundo. "Aqui está ele".

 

"Yuuri, você não precisa me responder. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não o abandonei. Você ocupa meus pensamentos. "Respirando profundamente, ele acrescenta. "Me assista patinar nas Nacionais que se aproximam".

 

Um sussurro depois ele ouviu a voz de Phichit. "Ele está balançando a cabeça vigorosamente e me devolveu o telefone. Eu suponho que ele quer que eu transmita essa mensagem. Victor, é uma resposta. A única resposta verdadeira que eu vi ".

 

"Eu disse a ele para me assistir patinar nas Nacionais. Você pode ajudar nisso? "

 

"Sim. Isso não é um problema. "

 

"  _Stammi Vicino._   Eu vou patinar para ele. Certifique-se de que ele sabe disso. "

 

"Eu vou. Eu prometo."

 

"Obrigado."

 

"Victor?"

 

"Sim, Phichit".

 

"Posso enviar minhas informações de contato para você?"

 

Silêncio então, "Por favor, faça isso".

 

"E continue a mandar mensagens. E se ele atende uma ligação, sabe que ele pode não ser capaz de falar ".

 

"Eu vou. Vou continuar a ir para ele ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JSF Japan Skating Federation, é o órgão governamental de esportes do Japão para patinação artística , patinação de velocidade e patinação de velocidade curta 
> 
> 4CCs Four Continentes Competitions, é um campeonato anual de patinação artística entre os quatro continentes.
> 
> Mundial seria Worlds Competitions, competição realizada pela união mundial de patinação artística.
> 
> TEPT Transtorno de estresse pós traumático


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri afastou-se da cama bruscamente.   _ Não posso continuar assim. Preciso avançar _ .  Ele alcançou seu telefone. Uma nova mensagem de Victor.

 

**Yuuri! Mandei a Phichit a informação da minha patinação. Eu não posso esperar para você vê-lo.**

 

Yuuri sorriu apesar de si mesmo. Um ruído do espaço comum chamou sua atenção.   _ Que assim seja Phichit. _   Ele apertou seu telefone e se moveu para ficar de pé. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som escapou. Ele apertou sua mandíbula com frustração. Ele aproximou-se da porta e, ao diminuir a distância, sentiu o cheiro de algo cozinhando. Cebolas. Pimentões. Ovos. Porco, talvez salsicha. Queijo. Os olhos de Yuuri se arregalaram. Omelete!

 

Ele se revelou neste momento. Entrando no espaço de convivência, seus olhos encontraram Phichit sobre o balcão. "Oh, Por acaso eu despertei o seu apetite?"

 

Yuuri estendeu a mão e tocou sua barriga e um grunhido do estômago falava por si só. Phichit sorriu calorosamente. 

 

"Não tenho aula e eu não patino até esta tarde. Pensei em relaxar e fazer um café da manhã. "Phichit serviu o primeiro omelete e colocou-o diante de Yuuri. Ele detectou sinais de espinafre misturados nos ovos. Ele respirou o cheiro. "Vá em frente", Phichit incentivou enquanto ele acrescentou o interior do omelete. Em breve, ele se juntou a ele no balcao e fez barulhos deliciosos. Yuuri sorriu com carinho para o amigo.

 

"Victor mandou mensagem novamente?"

 

Yuuri assentiu, puxando o telefone para compartilhar.

 

"Você sabe, podemos fazer você tomar banho esta manhã".

 

O sorriso de Yuuri desapareceu.  Chuveiro. Nu. Vulnerável. Alguém está sempre aqui.   Seus pensamentos diminuíram em seu pânico. 

 

Phichit notou sua reação e tamborilou os dedos. "Talvez não." Estudando Yuuri, ele acrescentou: "Eu não quero empurrá-lo para algo desconfortável, Yuuri. Espero que você entenda isso. "

 

Yuuri moveu sua comida com seu garfo. Não é que ele não tomou banho. Mas o levava a seu limite. Ele esfregava a pele até não poder mais sentir as mãos nela. Ele não conseguiu lidar com a vulnerabilidade de estar nu, a menos que ele estivesse sozinho. Ele confiava em Phichit. Era completamente diferente. Empurrando o prato para trás, ele voltou para o quarto dele.

 

Phichit chamou ele. "Por favor, volte, Yuuri. Você precisa comer mais do que isso. " 

 

Depois de um curto período de tempo, ele ouviu Phichit ligar a torneira. Seguiu-se o barulho de pratos. Yuuri enrolou-se de lado, puxando os joelhos em direção ao peito.   _ Ajude-me. Por favor. Não sei o que fazer _ .   As lágrimas fluíram mais uma vez.   _ De onde eles vem afinal _ ?

 

Horas depois, Yuuri acordou, seus olhos se sentiram inchados e a cabeça nebulosa dos acontecimentos da manhã. Ele ouviu a TV na outra sala e sabia que Craig estava lá. Ele odiava estar por perto de Craig, mas o homem insistiu em ajudar com Yuuri. Como ele poderia explicar como Craig o fazia se sentir? Phichit não pode se trancar no apartamento com ele. Isso não foi justo.

 

Seus movimentos devem ter alertado Craig em sua vigília. O outro homem aproximou-se de sua porta e abriu-o sem aviso prévio. Inclinando-se contra a porta, ele estudou Yuuri sentado no meio da cama, o cabelo bagunçado, a colcha envolvendo seu ombro e se amontoando em torno de seus quadris. O homem na entrada parecia ter um prazer especial na vulnerabilidade de Yuuri. Seus olhos o fizeram sentir mais uma vez exposto. 

 

Yuuri aumentou inconscientemente o aperto no seu telefone. Uma vibração afastou sua atenção do homem na porta.

 

**Yuuri! Se eu chamar, você faria FaceTime comigo?**

 

_ A-ajuda. Ajude-me _ .   Seus dedos pairaram sobre o A. Craig resmungando de sua posição bloqueando a porta.

 

"Seu precioso namorado vai perder o interesse muito rápido, Yuuri", disse Craig. "No entanto, posso ajudá-lo. Especialmente se você gosta de algo violento. "Craig entrou na sala e Yuuri recuou para se enrolar em uma bola apertada. "Não é como se um homem pudesse ser estuprado".

 

A respiração de Yuuri pegou. Os dedos do medo o cobriram.   _ Isto está acontecendo novamente _ .   Quando Craig se aproximou, o pânico ficou forte e ele avançou usando os poderes que agraciou pernas e braços de um patinador artístico para empurrar-se além do intruso e pulando em direção à porta do quarto. Ele correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta atrás dele.

 

Ele caiu no chão na frente da porta. Olhando para baixo em sua mão, ele percebeu que ele ainda segurava seu telefone. A mensagem de Victor ainda encheu o espaço. Ele digitou com os dedos trêmulos. 

 

**Sssimm**

 

O telefone tocou e ele aceitou a ligação.

 

"Yuuri! Estou tão feliz em vê-lo ", a voz de Victor cumprimentou e pausou como se estivesse avaliando a imagem antes dele. "Yuuri? Você está bem?" 

 

Yuuri tomou uma mão e puxou os cabelos. Ele puxou as pernas para a frente e deitou no chão enrolado em uma bola enquanto olhava para o rosto do russo na tela. Um dedo acariciou a superfície como se estivesse se aproximando dele enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas.

 

"Você está seguro?"

 

Yuuri considerou as palavras. Ele ouviu o outro homem amaldiçoar antes que a porta se fechasse. Nenhum outro som veio. Ele lentamente acenou com a cabeça.

 

"Antes de minha mãe falecer, ela cantava para mim quando eu tinha medo. Isso ajudaria? Gostaria de ouvir uma música? Embora, eu não posso prometer que vou cantar bem ".

 

Yuuri acariciou a tela e assentiu.

 

_ "Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,   _

_ Баюшки-баю. _

_ Тихо смотрит месяц ясный   _

_ В колыбель твою.  _

_ Стану сказывать я сказки,   _

_ Песенку спою;  _

_ Ты ж дремли, закрывши глазки,   _

_ Баюшки-баю.  _

_ "Sono, bom menino, meu belo,   _

_ Bayushki Bayu,   _

 

_ Silenciosamente a lua está olhando   _

_ para o seu berço.  _

_ Eu vou contar para você contos de fadas   _

_ E te cantar pequenas canções,   _

_ Mas você deve dormir, com seus pequenos olhos fechados,   _

_ Bayushki Bayu ". _

 

"Você está sozinho, Yuuri?"

 

Yuuri ouviu uma vez mais antes de assentir.

 

"Você gostaria que eu cantasse mais? Enquanto espera por Phichit?

 

Desta vez, Yuuri não hesitou quando ele assentiu.

 

_ "Chegará o tempo, então você aprenderá   _

_ A vida pugnaz*,   _

_ corajosamente você agarra o pé no estribo   _

_ E pega a arma. _

_ O saco de sela para o seu cavalo de batalha,   _

_ eu vou te costurar de seda. _

_ Durma agora, meu querido filho,   _

_ Bayushki Bayu. _

 

_ "Você vai parecer um herói   _

_ e ser feroz profundo em seu coração.  _

_ Eu vou me apressar para acompanhá-lo,   _

_ Você apenas acenará sua mão   _

_ Quantas lágrimas amargas secretas   _

_ Vou derramar naquela noite!  _

_ Durma, meu anjo, calmamente, docemente,   _

_ Bayushki Bayu.  _

 

_ "Eu morrerei de anseio,   _

_ aguardarei inconsoladamente,   _

_ rezarei o dia inteiro,   _

_ e de noite  _

_ Dizendo fortunas , pensarei que está em dificuldade   _

_ Longe em uma terra estrangeira.  _

_ Durma agora, desde que você não conheça dores,   _

_ Bayushki Bayu.  _

 

_ "Дам тебе я на дорогу   _

_ Образок святой:   _

_ Ты его, моляся богу,   _

_ Ставь перед собой;  _

_ Да, готовясь в бой опасный,   _

_ Помни мать свою ...   _

_ Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,   _

_ Баюшки-баю   _

 

_ "Eu vou te dar no seu caminho   _

_ Um pequeno ícone sagrado,   _

_ E quando você orar a Deus, você irá  _

_ Colocará isto bem na frente de você _

_ Ao preparar-se para a luta perigosa   _

_ Lembre-se de sua mãe.  _

_ Durma, bom garoto, meu lindo,   _

_ Bayushki Bayu. "  _

 

Um ruído no fundo, parecia que Victor envolvia sua música. "Isso é o Phichit?" Falando na porta respondeu a sua pergunta.

 

"Yuuri? Você está aí? "A voz de Phichit veio com muita preocupação.

 

Os olhos de Yuuri se arregalaram e ele virou-se para o rosto de Victor no telefone, balançando a cabeça.

 

"Eu vou deixar você ir agora", afirmou Victor suavemente. "Estou aqui se você precisar de mim. mande mensagem ou facetime. "

 

Yuuri observou-o desaparecer do telefone e olhou um pouco mais antes que as insistentes chamadas de Phichit o sacudisse de volta à realidade. Ele estendeu a mão e destrancou a porta voltando.

 

Phichit caiu, onde Yuuri enrolou-se imediatamente e envolveu-o em seu abraço. "Eu sinto muito. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas não quero que você se esconda no banheiro. Encontraremos outro jeito. Eu juro."

 

Yuuri puxou o telefone e digitou uma mensagem para Phichit.

 

**Não há mais craig !!!**

 

"OK. Seja o que for preciso! Quando Victor me enviou a mensagem para me dizer que você estava aterrorizado, eu corri imediatamente . Preciso enviar uma mensagem para Celestino. Eu sei que ele está preocupado. "

 

Yuuri assentiu, sentando-se e apoiando no armário.

 

Celestino insistiu em vir para o apartamento deles. Yuuri deixou claro para ambos que não queria que Craig se aproximasse dele. Eles juntaram a cabeça para fazer uma lista de conhecidos. Yuuri marcou ao lado dos que ele se sentiu confortável e adicionou os nomes de Natalia e Ashley à lista. 

 

"Eu não pensei neles. O piano de Natalia seria reconfortante para você. Tenho certeza que a Ashley vai trazer seus cachorros. Vou contatá-los primeiro e ver se eles podem vir ".

 

Yuuri assentiu e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento. Enquanto os dois homens conversavam, Yuuri recuou para o banheiro. Suas vozes formaram uma bolha confortável zumbindo em segundo plano. Deixando cair as roupas de seu corpo, ele se aproximou e virou o botão para o banho. Entrando de baixo do chuveiro, ele fechou os olhos para reuniu seus pensamentos.

 

Mais uma vez, Victor veio até ele quando ele mais precisava dele. Concentrou-se na lembrança da voz de Victor cantando para ele enquanto ele lavava, as palavras confortando-o e reconstruindo algumas das fortalezas que caíram antes.  _ Queria que você estivesse aqui _ .  _ Estou tão feliz que você estivesse aqui para mim. Eu quero te dizer. Por que não consigo encontrar minhas palavras? _

 

Ele apertou sua mandíbula com frustração. Suspirando, ele saiu do chuveiro e se secou. As vozes da outra sala tinham desaparecido. Envolto em uma toalha, Yuuri espiou a cabeça pela porta e encontrou um conjunto limpo de pijama e cueca dobrada perfeitamente ao lado da porta. Ele agora podia ouvir Phichit assistindo um filme em seu quarto. É  _ o rei e o patinador _ ? Ele sorriu pensativo. Puxando as roupas para o banheiro, ele terminou de se vestir.

 

Ele se aproximou da porta de seu amigo e companheiro de quarto e bateu.

 

"Entre!" Convidou Phichit ansioso. "Você quer se juntar a mim para um filme ou dois?"

 

Yuuri assentiu e se instalou ao lado de Phichit em sua cama. Um silêncio confortável caiu entre eles.

 

O telefone tocou e Yuuri encontrou a sombra de um sorriso.

 

**V / Você se sente melhor?**

 

Ele respondeu. 

 

**Y / sim**

 

 

*Pugnaz é um adjetivo que é dado a lutas e brigas

 

NOTAS:

Letras e tradução de "Cossack Lullaby" podem ser encontradas [aqui ](http://russmus.net/song/11255).

Se você deseja ouvi-lo cantado, ouça [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGGQuvrxBZ8) .


	4. Chapter 4

Victor entrou em sua posição de abertura para Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare .

 

_ Isto é para Yuuri. _   A tensão de abertura o levaram para os movimentos iniciais à medida que as palavras ressoaram ao redor dele. Ele lembra a tradução enquanto seus pensamentos se movem para Yuuri, a memória muscular assumindo o skate.

 

     Eu ouço uma voz chorando na distância 

     Você também foi abandonado?

 

_ Eu ouço você, Yuuri. Eu não o abandonei. Estou tentando encontrar o meu caminho para você. _

 

    Venha, dê logo fim a essa taça de vinho

 

_ Se eu tiver que me afastar da patinação, terminar com essa vida só para estar ao seu lado, eu vou. _

 

     Começo a me preparar

     Agora, faz silêncio

 

_ Eu não quero que você fique quieto. Preciso ouvir sua voz. Desejo alcançá-lo. Desejo que você volte para mim.  _

 

     Eu gostaria de cortar com uma espada

     Esses gargantas que cantam sobre o amor

     Gostaria de espremer no gelo as mãos

     Que expressam esses versos paixão ardente

 

_ Eu quero destruir aqueles que te machucam, Yuuri. A violência dos meus pensamentos para com eles me assusta. Espero que eles não tenham roubado você longe de mim antes de ter tido a chance de manifestar esse despertar de emoções. _

 

Esta história sem sentido

Esta noite desaparecera junto às estrelas

Se eu pudesse te ver

Da esperança nascerá

Eternidade

 

_ Eu preciso ver você. Eu desejo ter meus olhos em você, sentir você em meus braços, saber que você está seguro. Eu desejo ser seu refúgio seguro. _

 

Fique perto de mim

Não vá embora

Eu tenho medo de te perder

 

_ Tudo o que eu quero fazer neste momento é ficar perto de você, Yuuri. Como posso contactá-lo? Eu não quero perder você. _

 

Suas mãos, suas pernas

Minhas mãos, minhas pernas

As batidas de nossos corações

Se misturam em uma só

 

_ Quando dançamos, estávamos completamente conectados. Eu me senti perdido em você. Não. Eu me encontrei em você. Você pode encontrar-se em mim? _

 

Vamos juntos

Agora eu estou pronto

 

_ Preciso encontrar você, onde você está? Estou pronto agora. Yuuri. _

 

Quando ele saiu das tensões finais, ele já sabia que uma decisão havia sido tomada. Yakov vai matá-lo, mas não importava. Ele tinha que ir até ele. 

 

Ele colocou o telefone na mão tentando decidir como começar a conversa quando uma mensagem de Chris o assustou.

 

**C / eu vi sua patinação. Maldito, Victor!**

**V / Eu estava pensando nele.**

**C / Você ainda está apanhado por ele. É culpa?**

**V / É ...**

 

Victor parou um momento pensando nisso. Se fosse culpa, então seus motivos eram egoístas. Isso não seria bom o suficiente para Yuuri. Seus olhos se arregalaram como se esse pensamento respondesse a sua pergunta.

 

**V / Não. Não é culpa. Eu queria ele antes que acontecesse.**

**C / eu sei. Eu podia ver isso no banquete.**

**V / Eu nunca fui afetado desta maneira profunda. Eu vou até ele.**

**C / Eu posso ver. Você acha que ele quer isso?**

**V / Nós conversamos por mensagens. Ele realmente responde agora. Phichit diz que ele espera por minhas mensagens.**

**C / Não despeje todo Victor sobre ele.**

**V / O que você quer dizer?**

**C / Quando você se compromete com algo, você se dedica totalmente. Esta situação requer ... um toque mais leve.**

**V / Eu sei disso!**

**C / Eu simplesmente não quero que você sobrecarregue Yuuri.**

**V / ...**

**C / Eu lhe daria o mesmo conselho se o ataque não tivesse ocorrido.**

**V / Eu realmente estou tão mal?**

**C / Não é ruim. Mas Yuuri é quieto. Tímido. Eu competia contra ele em uma das competições anteriores e ele manteve-se isolado. Seu amigo Phichit é muito protetor.**

**V / Eu notei. Phichit parece pensar que eu sou necessário para Yuuri, no entanto.**

**C / Siga seu coração, Victor, mas vá com calma.**

 

Victor respirou profundamente e procurou seus contatos. Ele localizou o nome de Phichit. Phichit disse que ficariam acordados para assistir a competição e não se preocupar com a diferença de horário.

 

"Phichit, ele olhou isso?"

 

"Sim. E ... isso o afetou. "

 

"Isso ... também me afetou." Victor apertou os olhos para encontrar sua coragem. "Phichit, há espaço para mais um em seu apartamento?"

 

Silêncio no outro lado, enquanto a Phichit processava a questão. "Neste apartamento? Temos um espaço extra se é o que você está perguntando.

 

"Sim. Quero ... Quero ir até aí. Está me matando ficar tão longe. Tudo o que faço é pensar sobre ele ".

 

Phichit voltou a tomar essa informação antes de responder: "Eu tenho que trazer vários amigos para fazer o horário de prática e ter certeza de que ele está seguro. Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu a outra noite com Craig, mas ele não é mais bem-vindo aqui. Eu mesmo tinha as chaves alteradas apenas no caso. "Ele considerou a oferta mais uma vez antes de responder," Isso poderia ajudar. "Uma pausa. "Mas e o campeonato europeu e o mundial?"

 

"Você acha que Celestino pode me reservar algum tempo de pista?"

 

"Claro. Especialmente se fosse por causa de Yuuri. Estamos todos tão preocupados com ele ".

 

"Isso é tudo que preciso. E talvez olho experiente dele. Yakov não ficará feliz, mas tenho que fazer isso ".

 

"Compreendo. Devo contar a Yuuri?

 

"Não. Não sei por quanto tempo demorará para realizar a logística. Preciso pegar meu assistente de casa para prolongar a estadia ou pelo menos verificar. Ah, e Makkachin. "

 

"Você pode ... trazê-la".

 

"Você não se importa?"

 

"Nós dois sabemos que isso pode levar algum tempo. Eu acho que seria melhor se você a trouxesse. E Yuuri perdeu seu cachorro recentemente. Seu nome era Vicchan.

 

"Então está resolvido. Vou avisá-lo quando os detalhes terminarem. Entre em contato comigo se algo muda com Yuuri enquanto isso ".

 

"Claro. E ... obrigado, Victor. Tem sido ... difícil. Eu poderia ter sua ajuda. "

 

"Eu estarei lá o mais rápido possível, Phichit. Apenas aguente até eu chegar.

 

"Eu vou! E estou ansioso para você vir. Vou deixar Celestino saber para esperar por você também."

 

A próxima semana passou com papelada e treinadores conversando de um lado para o outro. Yakov nem brigou sobre isso. "Eu sabia que te perdi naquela noite", ele respondeu ao pedido de Victor. "Você ainda patina lindamente, mas é difícil manter seu foco".

 

"Eu não posso deixá-lo. Ele agarrou algo dentro de mim mesmo antes de ser atacado. Ele se voltando para mim depois parece ter cimentado. "

 

Yakov o estudou atentamente. "Você ainda vai seguir com seus compromissos?"

 

"Sim. Campeonato Europeu e mundial. Celestino esteve em contato e disse que ficaria feliz em ajudar com nossa comunicação e tempo de pista ".

 

"Eu preciso ver filmado. Você deve manter contato. "Yakov passou os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto estudava Victor. "Você é como um filho para mim. Me preocupo com você."

 

"Eu sei, Yakov", murmurou Victor. "Eu não vou perder o contato".

 

"Bom. Então vamos descobrir como fazer isso funcionar. " 

 

No final da semana, Victor tinha tudo no local, incluindo a babá da casa. "Isso é longo prazo, Sasha. Mas você não terá que assistir a Makka. Fique em casa e eu continuarei em contato como sempre ".

 

Sasha sorriu de maneira tranquilizante. "Cuide do seu amigo. Vou garantir que tudo esteja bem aqui. Além disso, eu tenho várias peças de arte para se preocupar. Não é necessário pagar aluguel. "

 

Victor sorriu. "Estou me mudando um pouco. Então você deveria ter espaço para suas coisas. Se houver algo no caminho, basta colocá-los no meu quarto. O quarto de hóspedes é seu. "

 

"Será bom não ser dependente da Lyosha. Ele ficou tão pegajoso. Eu gostaria de algum espaço pessoal para uma mudança. "

 

"E talvez um lugar tranquilo para trabalhar?"

 

Sasha assentiu. "Eu tenho várias comissões para trabalhar, incluindo as suas".

 

"Bom. Estou ansioso para ver o progresso.  _  Patinação _ já está no mercado . "

 

"Eu vou pegá-lo quando estiver pronto".

 

"Obrigado. Para tudo."

 

"Claro. Me avisa pelo menos um mês antes de retornar? "

 

"Vou garantir que você tenha tempo suficiente para encontrar um novo lugar. Se o aviso for curto, podemos ter que compartilhar um espaço, mas não o colocarei nas ruas ".

 

"Bem, isso é bom saber." Sasha estudou Victor por alguns instantes antes de continuar. "Espero que seu amigo esteja bem".

 

"Eu também. E que eu posso ajudar a alcançá-lo. "

 

**Notas:**

A tradução para Stammi Vicino foi encontrada  [ aqui ](https://www.letras.mus.br/yuri-on-ice/stay-close-to-me/traducao.html) .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu postei muitas vezes, mas isso pode diminuir a velocidade logo que as férias da primavera cheguem ao fim. Além disso, preciso prestar atenção ao "Semicolon" e "Lost and Found".
> 
> Adoro os comentários e Kudos. Continue seguindo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo é um pouco mais longo, pois estabelece relacionamentos. Desfrute e de uma olhada no layout de seu apartamento no link no final.

Victor chegou a Detroit no dia seguinte. Seus pertences chegariam na próxima semana. Então, era apenas sua bagagem e Makka por enquanto. Celestino o pegou e levou para o apartamento compartilhado por Phichit e Yuuri. "Não posso acreditar que você tenha decidido vir aqui", afirmou Celestino, relembrando das conversas na semana passada.   
  


Victor ofereceu um pequeno sorriso em resposta enquanto carregava sua bagagem. Makka instalou-se no banco de trás do carro de Celestino. "Eu poderia ficar na Rússia e me preocupar ou vir aqui e ajudar. Pode não ser muito, mas tenho a impressão de que Phichit está sobrecarregado ".   
  


"Todos nós somos, para ser honesto. Seus pais falaram sobre ele voltar para casa, mas Yuuri recusou-se determinadamente sobre este assunto ".   
  


"Recusou? Mas eu pensei que ele não estava falando. "   
  


"Ah, ele encontra outras maneiras de se comunicar. Assentindo e gestos. E esses olhos. Se você já viu ele patinar, você sabe o quão forte é a sua capacidade de comunicação não-verbal ".   
  


"Eu assisti praticamente todos os vídeos disponíveis desde Sochi. Eu já pesquisei bastante antes disso, é claro. Mas ... ele é um patinador tão bonito e expressivo. Eu estava ansioso para encará-lo no gelo. E conhecê-lo. "   
  


Celestino estudou o homem ao lado enquanto tomava o assento ao lado dele. Voltando para a estrada, ele se afastou do estacionamento. "Não será fácil".   
  


"Não espero que seja", confessou Victor. “Eu estou assustado. Mas ele está mais assustado.”   
  


Eles dirigiram em silêncio por um curto período até Celestino entrar em um distrito residencial. "Esta área envolve o campus. Yuuri e Phichit vivem em um apartamento que é alugado para os estudantes. O terceiro companheiro de quarto acabou de se formar para sua sorte.”   
  


"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Quão distante é a pista do apartamento? "   
  


Celestino considerou o pensamento. "É menos de dois quilômetros. Se você planeja ir correndo, No entanto, você pode falar com Phichit. Ele tem várias rotas que ele e Yuuri traçaram juntos ".   
  


"Obrigado." Victor estudou a estrada ao juntar seus pensamentos. Finalmente, ele afirmou: "Eu não estou aqui por um capricho, você sabe".   
  


Celestino tomou a informação cuidadosamente antes de responder: "Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Minha única preocupação é sobre Yuuri neste momento. Não quero vê-lo se machucar mais do que já machucou. Tenho certeza de que você pode entender isso. "   
  


"Eu entendo. Queremos as mesmas coisas. Eu sei ... a imprensa não é amigável com minha reputação ".   
  


Celestino riu amargamente. "Eu nunca ouço a imprensa. Mas as fofocas de patinação, no entanto, você tem várias relações casuais e talvez três comprometidas desde a adolescência. As fofocas ainda continuam sobre você com Chris. "   


  
"Chris e eu namoramos, mas acabou há algum tempo. Somos melhores como amigos. No entanto, ele provavelmente é meu amigo mais próximo. Então, somos vistos juntos, muitas vezes ".   
  


"Você deve saber ... Yuuri não tem nenhum relacionamento a meu conhecimento. Ele foi em alguns encontros eu acredito, mas nada que justificasse um segundo encontro. Ele se mantém consigo mesmo. A ... exibição no banquete. Não é típico. "   
  


"Eu sei. Não estou entrando nisso com essas expectativas. Por enquanto, eu só quero ser seu amigo. Ele confia em mim. Não sei por que, mas quero ser digno disso ".   


  
"Bom, porque não tenho problemas para enviar seu traseiro de volta à Rússia". O aviso estava lá. Não é uma voz de pai, mas definitivamente um tio protetor.    


  
Victor sorriu para de si mesmo. "Estou feliz por saber que ele está cercado por pessoas que se importam tanto com ele. Só sei que eu sinto o mesmo. Talvez eu não tenha uma história com ele, mas isso não significa que eu não compartilho os mesmos objetivos ".   


  
Eles pararam em uma garagem de estacionamento. "Este apartamento tem uma garagem anexada a ele. Há um local para bicicleta em cada andar, mas eu sugiro se você pegar uma, é melhor guardar lá dentro. "   
  


"Preciso assinar alguma documentação?"   
  


"Uma vez que você está essencialmente assumindo o aluguel do companheiro de quarto anterior, o gerente irá parar mais tarde para passar o contrato para você e entregar as chaves. Esse contrato de arrendamento termina em maio e você precisará decidir se você ficará mais tempo quando chegar a hora ".   


  
"Bom. Se eu puder pagar o resto do período de locação, isso seria mais conveniente ".   
  


"Tenho certeza de que a gerência gostaria disso. Yuuri e Phichit fazem isso com as taxas de patrocinador ".  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Victor ficou nervoso na porta. Celestino observou com diversão. "Poderia acabar logo com isso. Você está comprometido agora. "  
  


"Certo", Victor respondeu com um forte aceno de cabeça. Ele bateu na porta e ficou surpreso quando uma mulher respondeu. Olhando fixamente para Celestino, o treinador deu um passo à frente.   


  
"Natália! Onde está Phichit? "   
  


"Ele teve que correr lá embaixo para encontrar o cara da entrega. Acabei de entrar por alguns minutos até ele retornar. "Virando-se para Victor, ela levou sua mão guiando-o calorosamente até a sala. "Você deve ser o amigo de Yuuri, Victor. Estou feliz em conhecê-lo. Eu vivo duas portas para baixo, se você precisar de alguém para entrar e ajudar.”   
  


"Oh, prazer em conhecê-lo." Victor encontrou seu charme e sorriu calorosamente em troca. Ela piscou de surpresa e corou antes de orientá-lo na sala de estar. "É Yuuri ..." ele parou sem saber o que perguntar.   
  


Natalia olhou por um corredor para a esquerda. "Ele está ficando em seu quarto hoje. Eu vim com Ashley e cerca de três cães ontem. Parecia ajudar, mas às vezes Yuuri precisa de uma pausa depois de muita socialização. Ainda mais nos dias de hoje. "Sua última declaração caiu com um significado mais forte. Ela então notou o cachorro pairando atrás das pernas de Victor. "Ah, ele é seu?"   
  


"Sim. Makkachin, esta é Natalia. "Com um puxão na coleira, Makka aceitou o convite para entrar no espaço da mulher. Ela se ajoelhou murmurando em saudação e coçando as orelhas e o pescoço. Makka alegremente tomou a atenção. "Foi uma longa viagem para você. Eu sei que você está exausto. Phichit deve voltar em breve. Ele pediu comida chinesa para ser entregue para sua refeição ".   


  
"Você vai se juntar a nós?"   
  


"Se você não se importa. Eu não quero cansá-lo. "   
  


"Não, eu estou bem. Isso é, Enquanto isso estiver confortável para Yuuri.".   


  
Um farfalhar na porta e eles se viraram para ver o comprimento amigável de Phichit entrando pela porta. "Victor! Você está aqui! Eu tenho comida. Deixe-me chamar Yuuri. Vocês estão ficando, Natalia? Celestino? "   


  
"Nunca recuso comida grátis", respondeu Natalia. Celestino recusou o convite afirmando que ele precisava retornar à pista.   
  


"Tudo bem, vocês dois arrumam as coisas e eu vou trazer Yuuri", Phichit sugeriu fazendo um gesto para a mesa de café na sala de estar.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Uma batida tirou Yuuri de um sono sem sonhos. Esticando, ele se afastou da cama. Mudar para o quarto com seu próprio banheiro parecia ajudar um pouco para os níveis de conforto de Yuuri. Ele achou seu cuidado diário muito mais alcançável. Ele abriu a porta e acenou para seu amigo entrar enquanto ele se retirava para o banheiro para lavar o rosto. "Eu trouxe comida. Natalia está se juntando a nós. Espero que não se importe.  


  
Yuuri sacudiu a cabeça quando ele pegou um pente e endireitou o cabelo antes de recolocar os óculos. Ele se virou para olhar para o companheiro de quarto que assentiu com aprovação. Desde a ameaça de Craig, ele estava se forçando para se cuidar melhor. Ele ainda teve períodos ruins, mas ele poderia dizer que ele estava melhorando. As palavras ainda eram difíceis, mas estava melhor em usar seu telefone para se comunicar com os outros.   


  
Eles abriram a porta e entraram no corredor quando Makkachin cumprimentou-os com curiosidade. Yuuri abriu as sobrancelhas confusas. Seguindo Phichit no espaço de vida, seus olhos se arregalaram quando se encontraram em Victor.   
  


"Bem, olá, Yuuri! Estou tão feliz em vê-lo ", ele saudou calorosamente, levantando-se e caminhando em sua direção.    


  
A boca de Yuuri se abriu, mas a palavra ficou presa. _Victor!_   Ele avançou para aqueles braços abertos e logo se viu embrulhado no abraço de Victor.   


  
"Estou aqui, Yuuri", ele murmurou suavemente contra a cabeça de Yuuri. Levantando o queixo para olhar esses olhos castanhos, ele acrescentou: "Espero que não seja um choque terrível, mas o que posso dizer. Adoro surpreender as pessoas ".   


  
Yuuri apertou o abraço em resposta e isso pareceu acalmar Victor. Eles se juntaram com os  outros dois na sala ao redor da mesa.    
  


Natalia sorriu e estendeu a mão para apertar sua mão. "Estou tão feliz que seu amigo esteja aqui. É bom ver mais desse sorriso. "   


  
Yuuri podia sentir o seu rubor se formando, mas concordou com a cabeça. Todos se instalaram para desfrutar da refeição. Phichit e Victor discutiram a logística de sua estadia enquanto Natalia falava sobre as próximas aulas.   _ Oh, aulas. Elas começarão em três dias. Eu posso… _ _   
_

  
Yuuri fechou os olhos para combater o pânico começando a se levantar. Victor pareceu estar em sintonia com ele porque ele interrompeu sua conversa e voltou seu foco para Yuuri. "Você está bem, Yuuri?"   
  


Ele alcançou o telefone dele.   
  
****

**_Eu tenho aulas. Eu esqueci. Não saí desde que voltei._ ** **_  
_ **

  
Victor leu a mensagem e depois compartilhou com os outros.   
  


Phichit inclinou a cabeça cuidadosamente antes de oferecer opções. "Precisamos levá-lo a sair do apartamento. No entanto, se você ainda não está pronto, talvez possamos verificar algumas opções on-line. Não é muito tarde para mudar sua agenda. "   


  
**_Preciso delas para me formar._ ** **_  
_ **

  
"Eu sei. Vai tudo ficar bem. Vamos dar um jeito nisso. "   
  


Victor agarrou sua mão, chamando a atenção de Yuuri. "Talvez possamos começar com pequenos passos sobre sair do apartamento. Você acha que pode me ajudar a passear com Makka? "   


  
Yuuri estudou o homem por um momento.   _ Com você, eu acho que posso. Eu estou seguro com você. Não sei como dizer isso, mas posso tentar.  _   Ele hesitou mas assentiu. Ele foi recompensado com um sorriso bonito.   


  
"Maravilhoso. Vamos vestir nossos sapatos e eu vou pegar Makka ", convidou Victor.   


  
_Oh, agora ?... hum, ok._   Victor não lhe deu tempo para mudar de ideia e ele logo se viu usando sapatos e segurando uma coleira enquanto Victor agarrou seu telefone e acenou para Phichit. Seu companheiro de quarto observou-os sair com os olhos chocados.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
**_  
_****_C / Victor chegou?_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ****

**_P / Sim. Estou surpreso que você não tenha contatado ele._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_C / eu fiz. Ele parece ocupado e não está respondendo._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_P / Ele está aqui ... e ele conseguiu tirar Yuuri do apartamento. Ele não esteve aqui um dia e ele já tem Yuuri lá fora._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_C / Controlar Victor é como segurar um furacão._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_P / Verdade... Mas não acho que eu queira. Talvez isso seja bom._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_C / Você não tinha certeza?_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_  
_ ** **_P / Não tenho certeza de nada hoje em dia, mas estava desesperado quando a oferta foi feita._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_  
_ ** **_C / Bem, você pode me enviar uma mensagem se eu precisar controlá-lo. Não posso prometer nada, mas às vezes ele me escuta._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_  
_ ** **_P / Eu sei o que você está querendo dizer. Yuuri é cada vez mais teimoso. Independente. Eu sei que ele odeia isso. Ele não quer ser um fardo._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_C / Deixe Victor usar sua magia._** ** _  
_**  
  
  


* * *

 

  
Victor ignorou o zumbido no bolso. Ele vai responder mais tarde esta noite. Por enquanto, ele se concentrou em Yuuri. Eles estavam do lado de fora do apartamento em uma área gramada reservada para animais de estimação. Foram fornecidos sacos para lidar com a sujeira. Depois de sair com Makka, eles voltaram silenciosamente para o apartamento e subiram ao elevador até o terceiro andar. "Espero ... que você esteja bem comigo estar aqui".   


  
Yuuri olhou através do elevador e encontrou seus olhos antes de assentir.   
  


Victor estendeu a mão e tomou as mãos para aproximá-lo. "Bom, porque não acho que eu poderia ficar longe por muito tempo", murmurou Victor.   
  


Os olhos de Yuuri se arregalaram e ele corou, mas ele não se afastou.  
  
  
  
Saíram do elevador e continuaram pelo corredor até o apartamento. Abrindo a porta, encontraram Phichit sozinho arrumando os restos. "Oh, eu poderia ter ajudado com isso!"  
  


"Está tudo bem", afirmou Phichit com um sorriso. "Você teve uma longa viagem e também Makka. Vamos deixar você se instalar.” Victor viu Yuuri sumir pelo corredor.   


  
Phichit levou Victor no terceiro quarto e espalhou os braços. "É isso. Encontrei um conjunto extra de lençóis e roupas de cama até chegarem suas coisas. Não é grande, mas também existem espaços comuns. Não tem um banheiro em anexo, mas há um no outro lado do corredor. Movi Yuuri para o quarto no final do corredor depois de... bem ... "Phichit parou.    
  


Victor olhou ao redor e sorriu calorosamente. "Isso fará bem. Mostre-me o resto, por favor. "   
  


Phichit assentiu e levou Victor no corredor. "Este é basicamente o seu banheiro, mas também é o uso de um convidado. Desculpe pela configuração. "Eles saíram para o corredor e ele apontou para a porta no final. "Esse é o quarto de Yuuri. Quando ele estiver pronto, ele irá convidá-lo para entrar. Ele protege seu espaço ".   
  


"Eu entendo". Eles voltaram para o espaço comum.   
  


"A cozinha deve ter todo o equipamento que você precisa. Nós compartilhamos a maioria das coisas, mas se é algo que você não compartilha, basta colocar um V sobre ele. Yuuri tem um K e eu tenho um P no meu. Nós tendemos a fazer compras juntas uma vez por semana. Celestino nos permitirá usar seu carro por algumas horas neste período".   
  


Voltando-se para a sala de estar onde comiam, ele acrescentou:  "Os serviços de utilidade pública estão incluídos, incluindo dados de internet e TV a cabo. Contudo, a internet é um pouco rudimentar às vezes. Ela corta quando um importante documento é devido. Então, nos retiramos a biblioteca quando isso acontece. Essa porta à direita é minha.”   


  
Virando-se para Victor, ele parecia escolher suas palavras com cuidado. "Eu sei que ... você se sente de alguma forma responsável, mas se você está aqui para aliviar sua culpa, talvez isso não seja bom para Yuuri. Eu não quero que ele seja mais ferido do que ele já tem sido".   


  
"Não tenho intenção de machucar Yuuri. Acredite-me quando digo que estou aqui para Yuuri. Minhas necessidades são secundárias ".   


  
"Você disse isso... me perdoe, mas somos amigos por um tempo. Eu tenho protegido e cuidado dele desde que nos conhecemos. "   


  
"Ele é mais velho, porém", observou Victor.   
  


"Nossos pontos fortes funcionam bem uns com os outros. Yuuri luta com fazer amigos e isso vem facilmente para mim. Eu posso ser descuidado e me pondo em perigo as vezes. Ele me puxa e me faz pensar. Sinto falta de suas palavras de sabedoria. "A tristeza na voz de Phichit não passa despercebida para Victor.   
  


"Nós vamos recuperá-lo, Phichit. Tenho a sensação de que ele está tentando sair de si mesmo ".  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Estou baseando o layout de seus [apartamentos](http://www.myprimeplace.com/floorplans/68-Elm-Apartments-Stillwater-3-bedroom-apartment) do campus da OSU. Eu sei que eles estão em Detroit, mas eu estou tomando uma pequena licença criativa e esta empresa constrói apartamentos em várias cidades universitárias. Yuuri realmente tem seu próprio banheiro (lado esquerdo) agora, mas quando ele estava tentando escapar de Craig, ele morava na sala do meio e procurou refúgio no banheiro comum. O quarto de Phichit está no lado direito. Victor agora tem a pequena sala. O último a chegar ficam com o que restou! Vamos fingir que seu armário é pelo menos um closet. Eles já foram decorados, então Victor não precisava se preocupar com isso. E todas as contas pagas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Às vezes, estamos bem até que de repente não estamos.

 

Yuuri saiu de seu casulo. Ele podia ouvir Victor arrumar seu quarto, a música tocando levemente pela parede. Ele não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando ouviu Victor cantar a letra.   _ Deus, é Beyoncé? _   Yuuri balançou a cabeça.  _  Victor será um enigma interessante para montar. No entanto, eu não me importaria de conhecer este homem. Ele já é muito mais do que a imagem que ele mostra para o mundo. _

 

Ele espirrou a água no rosto e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Ele pareceu pior, mas no momento ele olhou mais para si mesmo do que nas últimas semanas.  _ Sinto falta de mim mesmo _ . Ele passou os dedos pela barba nascente. Ele nunca teve uma barba cheia, não que ele quisesse, mas no momento ele tinha uma aparência bastante desalinhada.

 

Puxando uma toalha, entrou no chuveiro.  _  Victor veio aqui para mim. Por que eu sou tão importante? É porque eu continuo indo para ele? Não, ele continuou se aproximando de mim. Mesmo no intervalo de silêncio antes de responder de volta, ele manteve a conversa fluindo. Mas eu não sou ninguém e ele é Victor. Não me sinto digno do seu tempo. Especialmente agora ... que eles ... _

 

A escuridão chegou inesperadamente e ele caiu no canto do chuveiro. Um grito agudo ressoou quando ele se dobrou sobre si mesmo. A água bateu contra suas costas quando ele se encolheu ainda mais no canto.

 

A porta se abriu. "Yuuri!", A voz de Victor. O som da maçaneta do chuveiro. A água parou. Mãos. Uma toalha enrolada em seus ombros. Ele sentiu as mãos puxando-o. Ele se virou e olhou para encontrar esses olhos azuis.  _ Como esses olhos sempre me acham? _   Braços o acolheram, ajudando-o a ficar de pé. Ele percebeu que o homem estava falando com ele.   _ O que ele estava dizendo? _   Ele balançou a cabeça para aliviar o zumbido.

 

Victor o guiou para fora do chuveiro e entrou no banheiro. Phichit estava esperando com um cobertor que ele envolveu Yuuri. Os dois homens o guiaram de volta ao seu quarto. Ele agarrou-se ao homem com os olhos azuis. Nomes. Eles já estavam lá. Ele sentiu-se perdido. O homem o acomodou na cama. Ele ouviu a voz.   _ O que estava dizendo? _   Uma música ... ele já ouviu isso antes.   _ Ah ... quando Craig ... _

 

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos tentando forçar o nome. Victor. A voz continuou a cantar, sua voz calmante.  _ Cossack's Lullaby. Foi o que ele disse. Sua mãe cantou para ele.  _

 

Ele sentiu um copo pressionado em sua mão e virou-se. O outro homem, Phichit, seu amigo. Ele olhou para o copo. Água. Seu amigo estava estimulando-o a beber com seus movimentos. 

 

Ele puxou o copo para os lábios e bebeu lentamente.

 

O zumbido começou a diminuir e ele podia ouvir mais claramente agora. Ele se inclinou para frente e entregou o copo a Phichit e apertou a mão com gratidão. Virando-se para Victor, ele podia ver a preocupação naqueles olhos azuis. Victor disse alguma coisa. Ah, ele está chamando o nome de seu cachorro. O cachorro apareceu e se deitou ao lado dele.

 

"Makka, você vigia Yuri esta noite. Ele não pode estar sozinho. "Victor e Phichit embalaram-no e apagaram a luz. Phichit saiu primeiro, hesitando na porta. Victor permaneceu um pouco mais arrastando seus dedos pelos cabelos, a ação calmante e acalentando-o para dormir. Ele não viu quando Victor deixou a sala.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor entrou no quarto dele e estirou-se em sua própria cama. Seus pensamentos rodaram e ele sentiu a tensão do dia competir com o esgotamento da viagem. Ele não sabia quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, mas logo ele sentiu que eles deslizavam pela sua bochecha. Um toque de telefone chamou sua atenção para as notificações ignoradas.

 

Sasha perguntou se ele tinha pousado bem e se ele poderia mover algumas coisas para seu quarto antigo para abrir espaço para o estúdio. 

 

**V / Estou aqui. Estou bem. Faça o que você precisa fazer.**

 

Sasha já deve estar acordado porque respondeu com bastante rapidez.

 

**S / Obrigado. Está tudo bem?**

 

Victor respondeu a pergunta. Não, não é, mas ele não se sentiu suficientemente próximo de Sasha no momento para expressar isso. Então ele mentiu e disse-lhe que estava bem.

 

As mensagens de Chris vieram depois perguntando sobre seu vôo, Yuuri e Detroit. Seguiram alguns textos preocupados.

 

**V / Estou bem e me instalando. Yuuri parece feliz por ter aqui. Exceto, ele entrou em colapso em mim. Você está acordado?**

 

**C / Sim. Skype?**

 

**V / Estou pegando meu computador enquanto falamos.**

 

Ele enviou a chamada do Skype e o rosto de Chris apareceu . " _ Mon cher ! _ Como você está?"

 

Victor trabalhou para se controlar antes de responder em francês. "Foi bom ... Até que não foi. Ele pareceu feliz por estar aqui. Ele mesmo se juntou a mim quando levei Makka para uma curta caminhada. Então, enquanto eu estava desempacotando, ele se entrou em colapso no chuveiro. Eu ... apenas reagi. Desliguei a água e enrolei uma toalha. Chris? E se eu causar mais mal do que bem? "

 

Chris tomou as palavras de seu amigo e estudou sua imagem antes de responder. "Não é um caminho fácil o que você escolheu, meu amigo. Mas não posso acreditar que você causará mais mal do que bem. Você conseguiu leva-lo para fora? "

 

"Sim. Ele não saiu desde o ... ataque. "

 

"Phichit me disse. Você já esteve lá algumas horas e você conseguiu leva-lo lá fora ".

 

"Ele entrou em colapso".

 

"Ele vai desmoronar. Ele está tentando juntar os fragmentos de si mesmo. As peças nem sempre se encaixam e o todo cai para baixo ".

 

"Eu só ... não quero machucá-lo. Ele sofreu bastante ".

 

"O que aconteceu depois que você o acolheu?"

 

"Eu o coloquei na cama, bem, Phichit e eu. Então, pedi para Makka para ficar ao lado dele. Ele ... segurou minha mão até ele adormecer. "

 

"Parece que você está indo bem, Victor. Lembre-se, use um toque leve. Defina pequenos objetivos e comemore-os".

 

Victor processou essa informação antes de assentir. "Obrigado, Chris." Ele bocejou sentindo seu cansaço chegando a ele. "Minhas desculpas e boa noite".

 

"Boa noite,  _ mon cher _ ".

 

Victor abriu um documento e começou a classificar seus pensamentos antes de dormir. "Estou aqui para melhor ou pior. Deixe que seja melhor. Yuuri já saiu da casa desde que cheguei. Claro, ele também teve uma recaída no banho. A Canção _Cossack’s Lullaby_ parece ajudar a acalmá-lo, assim como Makka. Ele não me afasta. Ele parece me querer perto. Chris sugeriu que eu me concentrasse em pequenos objetivos e os celebre. Então, amanhã vou trabalhar com aqueles que se importam com ele para fazer metas. Eu também preciso saber o que os outros fazem para acalmá-lo. Desejo ouvir sua voz, mas isso pode demorar um pouco. Espero que não demore muito.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Manhã filtrada em seu quarto no inverno cinza. Ele sentiu calor acalmar-se ao lado dele e virou-se para encontrar um cachorro se esticando em sua direção.   _ Makka _ . Ele estendeu a mão e enterrou a mão em seu pelo. Ela respondeu com um pequeno lamber em seu rosto e depois se aconchegou perto de seu pescoço. Ele ouviu movimento em direção a sua porta e virou-se para ver Victor encostado no batente.

 

A voz melodiosa de Victor o cumprimentou calorosamente. "Bom dia, Yuuri. Eu sei que Makka vai precisar de uma caminhada em breve. Você está pronto para se juntar a nós? "Era como se o pânico da noite anterior nunca tivesse ocorrido. Ou talvez não fosse tão alarmante quanto Yuuri pensou. Independentemente disso, Victor não parecia ter medo. Yuuri assentiu lentamente e foi recompensado com um sorriso. "Bom! Vou deixá-lo para se vestir. Se você acha que poderia lidar com uma corrida, melhor ainda. "Victor deixou a sala. 

 

Uma corrida. Ele não correu desde Sochi. Ele corria diariamente antes disso. Ele sentiu falta do pisar do pavimento e o deslize das trilhas de terra enquanto se perdeu na música e no movimento. Ele acalmou seus nervos com a ação repetitiva que não exigia seu foco. Era diferente de patinar e dançar, mas ajudou. 

 

Victor entrou na sala de estar vestido com suas calças de corrida e uma blusa básica. Um moletom pendurado em sua mão quando ele pegou o que ele precisava. Phichit o observou com curiosidade antes de perguntar seu plano. Victor levantou o olhar surpreendido. "A resposta imediata é que eu vou dar um passeio, talvez uma corrida. A resposta de longo prazo é que estou tentando restabelecer sua rotina ".

 

Os olhos de Phichit se arregalaram. "Ele está indo com você?"

 

"Convidei-o a andar com Makka. Uma vez que ele aceitou, eu estendi a possibilidade de uma corrida. Como eles dizem na América, a decisão pertence a ele agora. "

 

Victor não estava preparado para o homem mais jovem abraçá-lo de repente, mas ele riu suavemente quando ele aceitou e devolveu o abraço. Ele continuou em voz baixa. "Eu sei que você foi deixado para lidar com essa bagunça, mas estou aqui e sinceramente quero ajudar Yuuri a se encontrar e, espero que, sua voz também novamente".

 

Phichit se afastou e olhou para os pés. "Eu sei. Eu percebo isso agora. Eu assisti ... Como você o tratou na noite passada e percebi sua sinceridade. "Levando os olhos cinzentos para encontrar o azul, ele acrescentou:" Desculpe ... eu duvidava de você ".

 

"Eu entendo e fico feliz que você seja protetor sobre ele." Isso era tudo o que precisava ser dito. Qualquer tensão restante que estava entre eles esvaziou.

 

Yuuri entrou no espaço vivo vestido para correr, seu telefone em uma mão e fones de ouvido em outro. Ele entrou na cozinha e emergiu com um pedaço de fruta e uma garrafa de água. Ele levantou a mão como se quisesse sinalizar: "Bem?"

 

Victor sorriu em resposta. "Vamos, Yuuri." Yuuri assentiu e jogou uma garrafa de água para Victor, indo até a porta. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Originalmente é Kit de estupro, mas como é o equivalente a exame de corpo e delito eu resolvi adaptar. Pra quem não sabe esse é um exame evasivo usada para identificar agressões e estupro para poder criar um queixa na polícia. Demora horas e muitas vezes pode ser bastante humilhante. 
> 
> Kudos e comentários serão bem vindos, apoiem a fanfic original se puderem deixando kudos nela também, a autora é um amorzinho e merece ter o trabalho reconhecido.


End file.
